Apollo's Choice
by HazelPersephoneDiAngelo
Summary: The seven had just won the war against Gaea. They just want to relax. No way. Here comes Apollo saying that at least one camper has to sing at campfire or there will be consequences. The worse part: Apollo gets to choose. Can the campers sing their way out of this situation. Only OCs and plot line belong to me.
1. Nico's idiocy

Nico was having a pretty shitty day even before Percy came.

First, he ran out of hot water first thing in the morning,even though he was sure he was the first person to use the shower this morning.

Then, everyone was staring and gossiping about his confession to Percy.

Even though he only told Percy, he probably told Leo since he came back from the dead about a week ago, with a goddess hanging off his arm.

Percy and Leo were the best of friends now that things between Percy and Calypso weren't as awkward, seeing as she now had Leo.

Nico knew Piper knew since, just 2 days ago, Jason had come up to him asking if it was true, that Nico confessed his feeling for Percy, seeing as Leo had come up to the couple telling them the news.

Needless to say, Jason was pretty shocked. Jason had always told Nico that no one would judge him if he told Percy, but he didn't think Nico would actually confess.

Even if Piper hadn't told her siblings about his crush on Percy, they probably would have found out anyway. Which was unlucky for him, since the Aprodite cabin was also the cabin that was known to gossip about each and every secret, with everyone.

So now here he was sitting at the Hades table without even Hazel to keep him company, since she was on a date with Frank.

"Hey! Nico!" He looked up to find Percy freaking Jackson, bounding up to him with his trademark lopsided grin, struggling to keep off of his face.

Honestly, Nico thought Percy would stop talking to him and being around him altogether, after his confession. Percy did quite the opposite of that, since he tried to be around Nico every spare moment he got.

"Guess what! Apollo going to be visiting camp everyday at campfire for 2 weeks. Chiron wants all of the head counselors to be in the Big House in 5 minutes to interpret the information." Percy was practically having a seizure, with how much movement was put in those few sentences.

Nico knew Percy had extreme ADHD, but this was ridiculous.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Interpret is a pretty big word. I didn't know your little seaweed brain could handle such big words." Nico teased him, stretching out the words to show him he meant it in a jokingly fashion.

Percy's face fell, making Nico extremely confused for a moment before he remembered somthing. Something that made him feel terrible . He had called him a seaweed brain.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't been doing very well after tartarus. While Percy became even closer to his friends as a means of comfort, Annabeth had started to distance herself out and push people away.

They had tried to get her to open up for awhile, but it wasn't working. She started to get more aggressive every day, yelling at the kids in her greek class whenever they got something wrong.

Eventually it became to much for her and she broke up with Percy, leaving him to deal with the aftermath of tartarus alone, in favor of going back to San Francisco to be with her dad.

Well, Percy wasn't totally alone. Nico knew the aftermaths of tartarus just as well as Percy and Annabeth.

The only problem was, while he had started to open up after the war, his confession to Percy had made things between them even more awkward, even though they were still good friends.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Perce. I didn't mean to bring her up. Just forgot I said anyth-" Nico was abruptly cut off by Percy.

"It's fine. Just make sure you are at the meeting on time." Percy grunted coldly before turning on his heel and walking off.

"I'm really sorry." Nico whispered to the spot in which crush had just been standing in.

So... How was it? Sorry for the formatting before. This is my first story so I'm new to thIs.

On a very important side note this is a Percico story not Percabeth.

I like Annabeth and Percy together but they are not my OTP. Sorry if I mislead you.

On a second side note, do you like my pen name. It was inspired by Takara Phoenix's Nicercy daughters and I thought it sounded nice.

Review please and, to all haters out there, stop drinking haterade.

XOXO, Hazel Persephone


	2. Apollo's anouncement

Percy didn't mean to blow Nico off.

He was just trying to be a good Percy was furious that Nico brought up his old nickname.

He decided to start the walk to the big house for Chiron's anouncement. On the way there he saw Nico look desperately for him and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Hey,Nico. Listen,man, I'm sorry for blowing you off earlier. It was just salt in the wound. Can we just put it behind us?" Percy finished with his trademark lopsided grin.

"Sure dude. Sorry for bringing it up. Let's just go ahead and put it behind us. Sound good." Nico desperately hoped his apology would be accepted.

Percy nodded his head to show that Nico apology had been acknowledged and reverted back to his walk to the big house, Nico realizing what he wanted, trying and failing to keep in step.

Percy wonders what Apollo would want and if he was giving out some type of quest. He really hoped it wasn't the latter. They had just got back from defeating Gaea for Hades' sake.

A cough brought him out of his thoughts where he saw that just a few step away he would have ran into the door frame.

"Nico di angelo and Percy Jackson. How nice of you to join us." Apollo layed back form calmed him, knowing that he wouldn't have been like that if it was another quest.

"As I was saying, the Gods and Goddess of Olympus have grown a little bored and have decided to have a singing contest of sorts."

Apollo's words made everyone start to blurt out questions about the contest when a bright light made them all run silent.

"I know you not all of you will want to sing, for fear of being embarrassed and that's okay. Because you don't get a choice. And before you start a riot let me tell you that not everyone will sing either."

Those words made everyone even more confused then they already were. How will they know who will sing and who doesn't.

"I am aware you are all confused so let me clarify. Each god or goddess of Olympus , even the maiden ones, and a few select other will choose a demigod or two to sing a song of their choice at campfire. And to make sure that no one chickens out you are all to tell your cabin members that everyone is obliged to be there or will have kitchen duty for 3 months. Also the hunters of Artemis will be there too. You will have a week to choose your song and out fit so be prepared. On the day of the selected campfire I will bring a list, at breakfast, of the chosen demigods who will have a few hours to prepare. Those campers will be excused for activities for the day. This will go on for a week and I will be here at campfire for the next 2 weeks to make sure you have prepared acordingly. Once the campers have been chosen, there will be a selected few campers each night. That is all."

Apollo flashed out once everyone covered there eyes and left.

The demigods present were to stunned to say anything. Except one smart mouthed savior of Olympus.

"Well that sucks. I'd rather have a quest."

Everyone face palmed at how anyone, even Percy, could be that blunt.

Was that better? I really hope so. Can you guys please give me some ideas? I'm thinking of adding some of my own OCs. Maybe I'll take some of you guys Ocs if you'll let me but you have to PM me and tell me what they are like and possibly a song that fits their personality. Also I'll put up a poll later today for songs or demigods. One thing that I want to tell you is that I'm fairly young(like older than 10 but younger than 16) so don't judge my writing please.

If you guys review or give me ideas I might give you a shout out and a surprise.

DRINK LEMONADE NOT HATERADE.

XOXO, Hazel Persephone


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know we don't like these but I just needed to put this one up to ask is their anyone who is willing to give any OCs. I don't want to completely take them. I just want them to sing a song that moves the story along. PM me if you would like to have your OC in the story. Also can you give me some song ideas for people like the Stolls and Will Solace. Please and thank you.

XOXO, Hazel Persephone


	4. Jason's dissappearence

Nico didn't know what to think.

He really didn't want kitchen duty but he didn't want to sing either. Most likely his father would make him the chosen camper and he would have to sing.

Luckily, Percy conveniently decided to put a stop to his worrying thoughts. "So what are you going to sing if you get chosen? I'm not sure what I'm going to sing yet but I'm pretty sure I'm going to get chosen."

"I'll probably wait until we actually get the list before I start worrying about it."

Percy was about to say something when the conch horn sounded for lunch. Nico was grateful for the distraction, which gave him a chance to escape the conversation.

"I'll see you later Percy." Nico rushed out of the room before Percy could reply.

#Cookie line break#

'This is stupid' Percy mused silently.

Why should they have to embarrass themselves just for the Gods amusement? Oh right. They were demigods. Everything they did was for some higher being's amusement.

He headed out to lunch when he was stopped by Piper. " Hey Percy. Have you seen Jason anywhere? I've looked everywhere. His cabin, the dining pavilion, the lake. It's like he disappeared. Maybe it's Hera again. I can't deal with him losing his memories again. I just can't."

She looked so desperate that it was impossible for Percy not to take pity on her. He knew she must have been really desperate if she looked the part. Piper wasn't one to break down over a broken nail.

"Calm down Piper," Percy began soothingly,"Jason probably went out for a walk in the woods." "Yeah you're right. He'll probably be back for dinner." She looked so desperate for reassurance that she might have accepted the most insane of reasoning.

"Let's just go to lunch and look for him afterwards. Okay?" Percy offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Piper agreed after weighing the options.

But Percy knew Jason well enough to know he wouldn't take off for a walk without telling anyone, especially his girlfriend. He just hoped that his suggestion would calm Piper enough to think straight


End file.
